You are my light
by BhndThyCrmsnEys
Summary: Mikan is celebrating her birthday... But the problem is, no one seems to remember! What will happen now? Only one way to find out ;) ONE SHOT.


It's a normal day for the Gakuen Alice students... But not for Mikan because today is her birthday but no one seems to remember.

'Hotaru!" The brunette said while approaching Hotaru

When Mikan was about to hug Hotaru..

"Baka baka baka baka!" she was hit by the infamous Baka Gun.

Mikan just stared at Hotaru with a big grin on her face. She waited for Hotaru to greet her but she didn't. After a minute of waiting, she gave up because Hotaru wasn't paying attention to her but she was fixated on fixing her new invention. She gave a frown and returned to her chair. She bowed her head and waited for Narumi sensei to arrive and she was hoping that maybe he remembered her birthday.

AN HOUR HAS PASSED...

Mikn sighed as she continued to wait for her sensei. The whole class heard a knock from the door, her eyes brightened with hope as was hoping that it's Narumi but when the door opened, a boy with crimson eyes and his blond friend entered the room. Mikan smiled and approached them.

"Good Morning Natsume!" she said with a big smile on her face.

Natsume just replied with a simple "Hn" and went to his designated place. Mikan frowned because even Natsume forgot her birthday. She just sighed deeply then decided to approach Luca instead.

"Good morning, Luca-pyon!" Mikan said and she was hoping that he remembered.

"Good morning, Mikan chan" Thats all he said then he quickly went to his chair.

After a couple of minutes later, Narumi is still missing in action, Mikan never budged and just sat at her chair; teary eyed while muttering "Nobody remembered my birthday" again and again but then again nobody was paying attention to her, everybody was just chatting with each other, well except for Natsume, Hotaru, and Luca of course Hotaru was still fixing her invention, Natsume as usual was reading his manga, and Luca just sat there quietly while playing with his pet rabbit. They heard another knock from the door... when it opened it was Misaki sensei.

"Class, sorry for waiting for Naru to come but he won't be doing so, you may now go back to your rooms and rest" Misaki said.

When Misaki closed the door the whole class began to fix their things and started to leave. Mikan, still in her chair and still muttering the same words but didn't know that her classmates are already leaving. Her eyes getting heavier by the minute, she tried to fight it but no use; she finally gave up and dozed off.

Mikan woke up from her slumber and she was taken aback when she saw no one but herself inside the classroom. Mikan looked at her watch " Oh no! I've already been here for an hour?!" She quickly went out and ran towards her roon. When she was almost near when she heard something coming out from her room, she slowly opened it with her heart pounding because of the thought that someone dangerous might be inside her room. She closed her eyes and twisted the knob of the door. When the door fully opened...

"Happy Birthday Mikan-chan!" everybody shouted

Mikan opened her eyes and she saw Hotaru, Luca, Tsubasa, Inchiou, Narumi and more of her friends, they were holding their gifts for Mikan. She searched the room for one person, she looked at everyone's faces and looked for that one special person but sadly, she didn't see the person that she was expecting to be there.

The others approached Mikan and gave their gifts.

"Sensei! I waited for you" Mikan said to Narumi gloomily.

"Sorry Mikan-chan but I was fixing your room for this party" Naru said with a smile on his face

Mikan hugged Naru. For her, this was the happiest day of her life. They had fun and they played games that she liked, they did things that she likes. Everybody's having fun but Mikan doesn't feel contented nor at ease because the person that she was really expecting to be there didn't show up. She stared out the window, the darkness of the night devoured the forest but it didn't completely shadow it because something... No, someone within the forest caught her eyes. She saw the Kuro Neko staring at her, for a while, she felt frozen like she couldn't move. The mesmerizing eyes of that boy made her chest pound loudly until someone bumped into her and broke the Neko's captivating spell on her. She went out of the room and rushed towards the forest.

Natsume steadily sat on a Sakura tree. She climbed up to join him.

"Natsume, why didn't you attend my birthday celebration?" Mikan said while catching her breath from running and climbing up the tree.

Natume didn't answer but instead, he just stared on the ground

Mikan looked at Natsume, her eyes betraying her courage.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess you just hate me this much."

Mikan was about to climb down when Natsume's hand reached for hers and pulled her for a kiss. Their lips passionately locked with each other. They stopped to catch their breaths, Natsume smiled and wiped Mikan's tears.

"Mikan, sorry for all the bad things that I did to you. Sorry for all the insults and idiotic comments that I've said... I hope that you will be able forgive me, I did those because I wanted you to hate me, to get away from me because I didn't want you to be involved with someone like me. I never want you to get hurt, never. I wanted to protect you by getting away from you but I guess my strategy didn't work because no matter how hard I tried to push you away... you'd just come back again and again with that silly smile on your face. But I won't be doing that anymore... because now, I want you to be my inspiration to live, to not lose hope, you are my light Mikan, you are my life. I will do everything to protect you. I'll do everything; even if I'll have to risk my life I will do it... just to keep you safe. You're important to me... I hope that you feel the same way." Natsume sincerely said while covering his face with his bangs.

Mikan smiled from what she heard because their feelings are mutual. Mikan hugged Natsume and wisphered something to his ear.

"Natsume, No matter how hard you try to push me, I will never leave you. I want to be with you till we get old, I want to spend my lifetime with you and I will love you forever, until the last moment of my life I want to be with you... I don't care what I'll lose for this wish of mine to be granted. It may sound naïve and childish but I don't care, I love you and I want to be with you"

Natsume hugged her back "Aishteru my Mikan"

Mikan replied back "Aishteru my Kuro Neko"


End file.
